merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArthurMerlinLancelot/FINALLY
Hi there fellow Merlinians!!! The latest episode has been EPICCC!!!! I loved it to bits and it definitely restored faith in the show. Not to say that I was really disappointed with this season, but there was definitely some slack in the development. And now, they've made it up to it!! So yaayyy!! :) Anyway, I think the best part of the show was scene between Mordred and Morgana. Finally, after all these years, she knows who EMRYS IS!!!! Oh My GOD!!! I can hardly contain the excitement! And even before this episode, something kept telling me that if Morgana were to ever know who Emrys is, it'd be definitely through Mordred. And I DO NOT blame Mordred for doing so..... Is it just me or do I think Merlin is being more of a jerk this season? Has he joined Arthur in making wrong decisions most of the times?!?! '''WHY DOESN'T HE REALISE THAT HE IS INDIRECTLY CAUSING ARTHUR'S DESTINY, WHICH HE TRIES SO HARD TO PREVENT?!?!?! WHYYY????!!!! '''Doesn't he realise that he was partially responsible for Morgana's evil?! And know he repeats THE SAME MISTAKE with Mordred???? I really DO NOT blame Mordred for turning against them all! I am with him on this one! GO MORDRED!! Okay, I know that Kara is not really that good a person. She was right in her own way, but still for a Druid, she didn't preach goodness in her, like what Mordred did. She let the hatred take over her. For the entire episode, I thought of her as not a Druid, but rather a murderer. Mordred on the other hand, was very different. He believed in Arthur. He believed that magic will one day be accepted again, and he OBVIOUSLY trusted Arthur as his friend, almost even like a brother. I believe he had no hatred of anything and I believe he meant only well for all his friends and Camelot, but Kara, in many instances during this episode, sort of brought out the darker side in him. I remember how shocked and terrified Mordred was when he saw Kara simply kill a guard in cold blood!!!! And that's also when you learn Mordred has a better attitude than Kara, towards Arthur and everything for that matter. And that's why his is top on my favourite characters list! And to see that Merlin doesn't realise ANY of this is just so IRRITATING!! These are the questions I would ask: *Why does he need to snoop around people all the time? *Why does he need to intefere in everything someone does? He means no harm, well for the most part, but doesn't he realise that he CAUSES the problem?! And then he tries to solve it? Honestly, what's wrong with him? *Why can't he put himself in Mordred's shoe and just stop worrying about the vision and prophecies for once? *Doesn't he know that the future could take many paths and the vision was just one of them? And now, he had stirred events towards that destiny? *How would he have felt if someone had snooped around him when he was with Freya, and told Arthur of it? That's the problem. No was there to snoop around Merlin then, but know he keeps snooping around others! And Arthur is just being so dumb this time. He says he shouldn't have trusted Mordred! And I'm like WHAATT?!?! Mordred was loyal and honest!! I couldn't believe he admitted to Arthur about him helping Kara and so on. That scene was really moving. And he's proven his loyalty many times already and this is what Arthur says?! If only he had allowed to give Kara one more chance ON THE SPOT, at that very moment, things would've been different. Well, he did give her a second chance but Mordred didn't know of it. I think Merlin and Arthur just pushed him to his limits this time! You could get an idea of how sad he felt when he realised he couldn't change Arthur's mind. And why couldn't Merlin just let things be?!?! Sometimes, Merlin goes out of his way to help people, using his magic or by any other means. But for Mordred's case, all he does is try and talk to Arthur? I'm sure if he was really himself he would have done something to make things better. And we finally get to see some telepathic connection between Merlin and Mordred. Anyway, I'm with Mordred and Morgana this time. I don't completely support Morgana's reasons but I think Arthur and Camelot need to face it eventually. So what are your thoughts on this? Please do leave a comment and apologies for a long post. This is my very first one by the way! :) Category:Blog posts